Don't Go
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: Link must leave but Zelda doesn't want him to. Will he leave his princess behind or will he stay for one last night?. Warning: This is a LEMON! NOT for kids! One-Shot


"_Link…"_

The soft sound of rain hitting the glass window filled the dark room. Link stood by the window and gazed out across the tall buildings of Castle Town. Though it was cold, he wore nothing save for a pair of breeches.

"_Link…"_

The castle was quite, as it was nearly every night. But this night…this night was different. He would not sleep alone tonight…

"_Link…"_

The large moon glowed bright and a resounding crack suddenly filled the air as lightning struck somewhere far off in the distance. A shivering body latched itself onto Link, and he turned to face it. "Zelda…" He said soothingly.

Zelda looked up into his bright blue eyes. Lightning struck once more and Zelda clung herself to Link. He chuckled and raised her chin. "You never liked thunderstorms, did you princess?"

"You _know_ I do not." She replied softly.

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and slowly walked her towards the bed. Zelda made no move to stop him as the backs of her legs hit the foot of her bed. Zelda gasped as she fell onto her back and Link on top of her.

"Sorry." Link said as he pushed himself up.

He made to leave but Zelda grabbed his arm. "No. Stay…please." She whispered.

Link allowed himself to be pulled back onto Zelda and before he could reply her lips were on his. The soft and hesitant kiss soon turned to burning passion as their hands began to slowly roam each other's bodies. Link shifted his weight and deepened the kiss. Zelda moaned softly and when she felt Link's tongue upon her lips she granted him entrance without hesitation. Before the two could go any further, Link broke of the kiss and looked into Zelda's eyes.

For him, it was everything he ever wanted. To be with the one he loved unconditionally. It was all he desired. _She_ was all he desired. He knew it was the same for her, because she had that look in her eyes. The same look she had when she asked him to lay with her.

Link smiled and brushed her golden hair. "You know I cannot stay." He said. It hurt him more than anything to leave her, but the castle was no place for a commoner like himself.

A single tear fell down Zelda's cheek as her eyes remained transfixed upon his. "I know." She said. The sadness in her voice was more than evident. "You will stay for only one night."

"I wish I could stay by your side forever. But the goddesses do not allow it." Link replied. "But know that I love you, my princess."

He continued to stroke her hair and as their lips threatened to touch once more Zelda whispered, "Show me just how much you love me."

Link needed no more encouragement as he kissed Zelda with all the passion he could will himself to. Zelda's hands found their way into Link's messy blonde hair and Link had wrapped his arms underneath her body. Zelda rolled over and was now on top of Link, her golden hair spilling over his face. Zelda moaned as Link's hands, now freed from underneath her body, began to roam her back. Zelda quickly sat up, straddling Link in place and allowed each other a moment to breathe as she tore off her nightgown, leaving herself in nothing but a light pink laced bra and white underwear. Link marveled at the sight of her body, but it was soon cut short as Zelda fell upon him and crushed her lips into his. Link's breeches were beginning to constrain him, and it was actually hurting him to keep them on. Before he could act, Zelda's hands began to roam his toned chest. She traced his every muscle before her hands found their way to his waistband. Link moaned at the touch of her soft, cold fingers as they slowly pulled off his pants.

"Zelda…" Link moaned as she lowered herself to Link's throbbing manhood. She eyed it with a smile and grasped it in both hands.

Link gasped as tiny jolts of electricity shot through his body. Each time Zelda kissed his head Link curled his toes as waves of pleasure came and went.

"Zelda…please!" Link begged. The torture was too much for the Hylian to take. Zelda smiled and kissed it once more before filling it into her mouth. Link's moans of pleasure grew as she pumped his tool in her mouth. "Ahhh, Zelda!" Link cried out. He instinctively grabbed Zelda's head and pulled her hair to the side as she quickened her pace. Link gritted his teeth and began to thrust himself into her mouth in an attempt to release some pressure. Zelda took note of his behavior and began to suck on his head while pumping the rest with her hand. Link cried out her name as he filled her mouth with his hot seed. Link gasped and fell over on the bed as Zelda crawled up to him. She kissed him lightly once before pulling away to meet his eyes. Link smiled and kissed her back before grinning evilly.

"My turn." He said.

Zelda cried out as Link flipped her over and kissed her with such passion Zelda had thought it impossible. Link dropped his right hand and he slowly found his way to her underwear. It was Zelda's turn to gasp as Link's fingers pushed away the cloth and rested his hand over her entrance. Link slowly pushed one finger in and was pleased to her Zelda moan in pleasure. He slowly pumped his pointer finger inside of her and Zelda's moans began to grow heavier. Zelda suddenly cried out as Link pushed another finger in. "Link!" She gasped. Link covered her mouth once more with his as he pumped two fingers in her. Finally, Link pulled his fingers out and broke away from Zelda. He smiled at her again before he lowered himself and traced his fingers down her lithe body.

Zelda shivered and once Link stopped by her entrance, she propped herself up to look at him. He met her eyes before slowly descending to her womanhood. Link breathed once before sticking out his tongue and gently licking her folds.

"Ahhh!" Zelda cried out in pleasure. It seemed the area was very sensitive to her. Link swallowed before he continued to slowly lick the folds of her entrance. Zelda continued to cry out and she threw her head back as Link continued his slow torture. Finally, when Zelda could take no more, she forced herself up and looked at Link. "Please Link...plea—". Before she could finish, Link drove his tongue inside her. Zelda arched her back as waves of pleasure washed over her body. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his messy hair. When she thought she could take no more, another blast of pleasure erupted through her body. Link had continued his attack at her entrance, but now he pushed his finger in just below his mouth. The added pleasure was enough to make the princess of Hyrule explode.

"Ahhhh! Link!" Zelda cried out as her end had finally come. Moments later she was met with his lips on hers once again. The taste of each other filled their mouths and as Link pulled away they both knew what was about to happen.

"Are you sure Zelda?" Link asked, never once pulling his gaze away from hers.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life, Link." She replied. A foolish grin broke out across Link's face as he kissed her over and over again. Link broke away and dropped his right hand to his member before whispered into Zelda's ear. "I promise to be gentle."

Seconds later Zelda moaned as Link slowly entered her body. She curled her feet as Link pulled out and looked at her face. Zelda smiled and nodded at Link, and as he entered her once again she grabbed a hold of his body and pulled it closer to hers. Waves of pain and pleasure erupted through Zelda and soon she could not distinguish between either. They both moaned as Link's thrusts grew stronger and stronger. Zelda's hips soon joined in to the rhythmic beat their bodies began to make. As skin met with skin, they were forced to crush their lips together or risk being discovered by the guards that patrolled the corridors.

Beads of sweat dripped down their bodies and Zelda had nearly torn her sheets apart as Link flipped her over once more so that she straddled him. The two lovers continued as if nothing else mattered. To them, this was the moment they had been waiting for. They would not see each other for many moons, and the thought of no longer feeling the others touch was like a nightmare in which you could never wake from. Zelda rode Link in euphoric bliss and she grabbed her breasts in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. Link's hands were clasped on each of her hips and as if on cue they both cried each other's name and Link filled Zelda with his love.

The golden haired princess fell on Link's sweaty body as complete and total exhaustion took over them. Link chuckled as Zelda placed a wet kiss on his lips and grabbed out for the sheets that had been cast aside.

"Now you will go…" Zelda said sadly.

Link took her face in his hands and he looked into her eyes. "I will never leave you Zelda. I will always be here." He placed his hand on her breast just above her heart. Zelda smiled as a tear fell from her face onto his chest. She embraced him and Link said nothing as he hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"_I love you…"_


End file.
